


SIC Revenge

by NerdHQ_084



Series: MegaScream: The Post-Frisbee Relations [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: #ProudSmutWriter, It builds off the last one..., M/M, MORE SMUT!, Not sure how to feel about this, Sorry Not Sorry, This is becoming a one off story thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Well, well. Starscream's slip up is starting to pay off. Megatron is quite fond of his new berth-mate, but the annoying Seeker still never knows what to expect when his master gets irritated.





	SIC Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again Nerdlings...  
> Look what a little Seeker found in a trash can, just waiting to be posted. Jk, inspiration struck me and I couldn't help myself. The idea was too perfect. And after the incredible response to the last smut work, I decided to build on that story with some slightly fluffier stuff. Have funnnnn!  
> Update 12/13/18: So, I reread this and realized there were some typos...there aren't any more of them XD  
> -Ghost

The blasted Seeker had officially derailed Megatron’s planning one too many times with his whining and pacing. Venting, the gladiator stood up from his terminal, walking to where Starscream was pacing by the berth.

“Oh, so _now_ you pay attention to me! After my billionth comment…” Without any response, Megatron spun the indignant Seeker around and picked him up with one arm, surprising him so much that the SIC didn’t even notice his interface panels had been opened. Until Megatron sat back down, dropping the smaller mech on his pressurized spike and returning to his planning, looking over Scream’s shoulder.

“Hah…nngh, M-Megatron! Ungg…” The Seeker shifted about, trying to adjust to the sudden and massive intrusion into his valve. He was lucky they had been fragging almost nightly, or this would have really hurt. As it was, he was extremely uncomfortable.

“Quiet, Starscream. I am trying to work, and your voice is irritating me.” Scream gulped a bit, but he stayed quiet.

At first, he was very wiggly, shifting left and right, trying to find a comfortable position. But none existed. Megatron was huge, and while he was an amazing interfacer, Starscream was not built to just _sit_ on a spike that big. It stretched and pushed against his walls and gestation chamber in all the wrong ways. He had to figure a way out of this.

Of course, all his moving was only making the Decepticon Lord more excited, though he showed no signs of it, continuing to silently read through data and old war schemes. An idea struck the SIC, albeit a potentially bad one. He started moving around again after managing to be still for a good thirty kliks. But this time his motions were specific, grinding down on the gladiator and working him in short rocks. After a while, his efforts were rewarded as Megatron briefly glanced at him and scooted forward a bit, thrusting sharply and quickly all the way into the Seeker.

“Haaagh! Uhg…” Starscream forced himself quiet after the unexpected move. But he was getting somewhere. Megatron’s intakes had become subtly shallower and Scream made his actions more pronounced, leveraging himself down on his master in rough strokes. But an arm around his middle forced him to be still.

“Enough, Starscream. I can’t see with you moving so much.” The SIC glared, but refused to let up, this time circling his hips around the rigid spike. He knew how much the gladiator loved it when he did that.

Megatron was in agony, trying desperately to contain his stimulation. Primus, his Seeker was too good, and he was glad he had decided to cultivate the soft spot he had so recently discovered. But Starscream was still Starscream, as evident by his current determination to frag his way out of having to sit still on Megatron’s spike. This went on for about a joor, Scream changing tactics repeatedly until Megatron snapped, unable to take the teasing anymore.

He shot up and carried the Seeker to the edge of the room where Starscream braced himself against the wall as he was bent backwards into a rough kiss, his master thrusting into him hard. Now _this_ was what he loved. All the pent up lust he had sparked in the gladiator came cascading down as the spike rammed him harder and harder. Megatron abused his pet’s intake, biting and licking until it leaked energon from those perfect lips. Starscream couldn’t contain himself, loud moans betraying his overwhelming ecstasy.

With a roar, Megatron slammed as deep as he could into his berth-mate, overloading harder than ever and making the SIC dizzy with his own release.

“Oh, I love it when you do that,” the lithe Seeker said between vents. Megatron’s helm rested on his shoulder as he too recovered.

“Starscream, you really are persistent. But I’m not done with you.” Scream smirked as he was laid on the berth, the gladiator picking up a gentler, loving pace this time. A happy groan escaped the SIC as he rolled his helm back. Megatron took the invitation, kissing and nibbling at the exposed neck cables while his servos ghosted over the trembling wings. “You really are soft for me, aren’t you, pet?” Starscream’s smirk widened to a full on smile.

“Mmm…would that be such a bad thing, Master?” This time Megatron grinned slightly.

“No. But you are still a pest.”

“You like me for it.”

“Ah, I like you in spite of it. Now hush, and let me work.” The Seeker chuckled, relaxing into his master’s soft motions. It wasn’t so bad after all, having Megatron as a true berth-mate. In fact, though he would never admit it, it was better that anything Starscream could have hoped for.


End file.
